The purpose of this study is to develop an empirically based predictive classification model that will allow for a better diagnosis of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) symptom profiles. Specifically, a predictive analysis will be conducted to differentiate parental behavioral self-reports and children's symptom presentation in population of children who have sustained exposure to a single potentially traumatic event (Type I) from those who have sustained multiple exposures to child maltreatment (Type II).